Thank Merlin for Quidditch
by HPobsession
Summary: Harry goes through a life changing experience, pulled inside a heated room, two girls lusting over him...what can you expect? A sex god is born! Harry learns to be a lover, to both the male and female population of hogwarts...Harry Snape...
1. they strike

A/N: this is a story about Harry encountering, a very life altering experience, when he was only searching for a bathroom to freshen up…just so you know…Hermione and Harry are in their, seventh year, Ginny in her sixth…Harry, hears strange noises from behind the bathroom door and listens in. He is then pulled in to find out EXACTLY how important this experience was…

* * *

"Yes Mrs Weasley!" Harry called behind him as he left the kitchen. Dinner was being prepared and the entire Weasley family, other then Ginny, was hurrying around the kitchen, doing random jobs for the very aggravated Mrs Weasley.

It was unusually hot in the kitchen and Harry had decided that he needed to cool down a little. The Weasley's seemed completely oblivious to the fact that, neither Hermione nor Ginny had volunteered to assist with the preparations for the wedding. Harry supposed that it was simply because neither of them liked Fleur, but he was sure that that had been resolved the previous year.

He entered the hall where the first floor bathroom was located, at the back of the house. It looked like this part of the house was rarely entered, like and old wing, no use to the family now. He thought of all the occasions the past summer, where he rarely saw Ginny and Hermione in the same room as the rest of the family. When Harry had gotten to the door, marked, _the loo_, he was surprised to hear strange sounds coming from inside the bathroom. He pressed his ear to the door and strained himself to hear what was going on.

There was a shuffling, a stifled moan and a giggle. Harry felt his stomach leap up into his throat and his pants tighten over a painfully erect penis. He couldn't help it, he had not had sex in almost six months and he knew exactly what was going on inside the supposedly abandoned bathroom. He pressed himself against the door and listened with all his might.

He almost jumped in surprise when he heard another giggle and a slap. He leapt away from the door, and ran a nervous hand through his hair. _This is wrong Harry…so…so…wrong…_he thought…_that could be Mr and Mrs Weasley for all you know! _Harry cringed at the thought, but scolded himself when he realised that they were helping the others in the kitchen. _Who could it be? _Harry thought of all the possibilities and stopped himself when he thought of Ginny and Hermione. _GINNY AND HERMIONE! That's insane! No Way! But it fits doesn't it? _He questioned.

Harry lifted his arm and rapped on the door with his knuckles. "Hello? Who's in there? I need to use the bathroom!" He cried to the locked door. He heard surprised gasps, a shuffling, the sound of someone hopping on one leg and hurried whispers, before the door opened to reveal a ruffled Hermione and a panting Ginny. He quirked and eyebrow when he took in the state of the two girls before him, they were hanging off the doorframe and as he looked down at them, he could see both their rapidly rising chests and hastily buttoned tops.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a breathless voice and shot Ginny a nervous glance that was swiftly reciprocated. Harry stood before them, his mouth agape arms hanging limply at his sides. _It was them…_was the only thing going through his brain.

"I needed to use the bathroom…"he said slowly, an astounded glimmer in his eyes. Both girls exchanged another look, and Harry noticed a mischievous glint in both their eyes. "What's going on?" He asked watching the two girls carefully; he crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't help but notice their tousled hair, and the swollen plumpness of their lips, telltale signs that they had been snogging. He looked down at their chests and noticed that they were both wearing lacy bras, both in black. He felt his loins warm up at the idea of the two, drop dead gorgeous girls, going at it in an abandoned bathroom. He smiled slowly and continued to watch them.

Ginny was the first to break the silence of the last few minutes. "We want to show you something Harry…" She wrapped a warm hand around his left wrist and yanked him inside the bathroom. Hermione shut the door behind them with a snap. She followed them over to the blanket lying on the floor. The three of them sat down, Harry in the middle, Hermione on his right and Ginny on his left, both girls gave him mysterious looks from beneath their lashes and shot meaningful glances at each other. Hermione nodded as if in agreement, and turned her head to Harry once more.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" She said in playful scolding, patting his upper thigh, and loosening the first button of her top. Harry gulped. "You caught us at a really private, and special time, we…Ginny and I…were trying to have sex…" She finished and planted a soft kiss on his slightly open mouth, it was soft, but it seared his lips, deep excruciating lust flowed through him. "You can't get away with that…" She whispered, hovering over his lips. He gulped again.

He felt a soft hand cup his chin as Ginny scooted over, almost in his lap; one leg draped over his own outstretched one. His breathing hitched as he felt his jeans tighten further. Hermione was stroking his thigh and planting soft kisses on his neck and ear, as Ginny pulled his head around to face her. She gave him a seductive smile and rubbed her nose across his and pulled off his glasses. She handed Hermione her wand and Hermione whispered a spell. His vision cleared up, like he was still wearing his glasses.

"It's only temporary…" She started undoing her top also. "We want you to see, what we do to you…"Ginny whispered into his ear, her hot breath sent a tingle through his body. She placed her hand on his chest and stroked it softly. "Harry, you caught us…you have to keep quiet, or we'll _never_ ever speak to you again." She said as she stroked. Harry could feel himself growing excited, but knew that he shouldn't have been there…_why not Harry? This is worth getting caught! _He thought to himself, and shivered as Hermione's hand wondered upwards. His moved his hands behind him and leant on them heavily.

"Whatever you two say…" He said quietly, savouring the feeling over Hermione's hands undoing his belt buckle. Ginny leant over him and began suckling on his ear.

"Harry…" Ginny whispered into his ear in between moist kisses. "Do you look this?" She sucked his ear, and he tilted his head back, exposing his neck. She latched on and continued sucking and nibbling. Hermione's head came into view and she laughed a lustful laugh, and lowered her head over Harry's, and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He moaned into her lips and let his eye flutter closed...

A/N: if you want this to continue, please let me know, REVIEW REVIEW REVIW! I'm going to bed, Its 2:05 am...I have to get up early today to go to the gym, so if you want me to conitnue,I NEED 10 reviews by tonight! By the way...the reason the two girls were there, other then the fact that they were trying to have sex, is to be revealed next chapter.

hope you enjoyed it so far,

with love...

Hpobsession.


	2. two times the fun

**Disclaimer: If anyone thinks J.K Rowling would ever publish a story as explicit as this one, then no I don't own Harry potter or anything else J.K Rowling has published.**

**Pairing: Harry / Snape**

**Chapter summary: Harry is in the first floor bathroom of the Burrow, when he meets the unexpected turning point in his life, Ginny and Hermione make him a REAL man…**

A/N: I thought I'd cut my review deadline short, and just, continue with the story…Inspiration comes when inspiration comes! **Shrugs**… I hope everyone liked the first chapter and I think some may wonder why it's a Harry/ Snape labelled fic, when it's obviously a (For one thing) heterosexual, beginning, and (for another) there are two females…the thing is, this is the life altering experience Harry goes through to be deemed worthy of the title 'SEX GOD'. So if you don't like the heavy hetero, then wait until chapter 5 or 6 to come up…Chapter 5 is called…("COME with us Neville") Hoppe you enjoy,

With love,

Hpobsession.

Recap:

_"Harry…" Ginny whispered into his ear in between moist kisses. "Do you like this?" She sucked his ear, and he tilted his head back, exposing his neck. She latched on and continued sucking and nibbling. Hermione's head came into view and she laughed a lustful laugh, and lowered her head over Harry's, and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He moaned into her lips and let his eyes flutter closed._

XXXxxXXX

Hermione relinquished her hold on his lips and lowered her head to just past Harry's line of sight. Ginny was removing her blouse and was sucking on his neck. Harry felt like weeping. _What a score! _Harry's mind bellowed, as he smiled peacefully. He heard his zipper being pulled down and he let out a throaty moan, both girls giggled madly, sat up and gave each other a moist kiss. The atmosphere in the room, was so sexy, you could feel the fingers of pleasure stroking your skin in little beads of sweat. Harry's eyes were still clear, but the room, was slowly becoming darker and darker by the second, and indicating the setting sun. Harry watched the two girls climb on top of him as he pulled off his shirt. Hermione and Ginny stroked his chest and without warning attacked a nipple each.

"Do you like this Harry?" Hermione asked huskily as she settled her bottom over his straining erection. She shut her eyes, arched her head back and rolled her hips, causing Harry to buck in pleasure. Her breasts bounced happily over his face as Ginny continued to undress them all. She pulled off her top, which on closer inspection was exactly the same design as Hermione's except Hermione's was in blue and hers was in light green. She pulled off Harry's trainers and tugged his jeans past his ankles. He was completely naked now, as he had not worn any underwear beneath his clothes. He lifted his arms and placed them behind his head and relaxed, and watched in amusement at the two girls eager grins. They were both 'examining Harry's rather well endowed nether regions.

(A/N: I decided to cut out the heavy sex scene, because this is basically where Harry, gains a whole heap of 'sexual confidence', you know, this is just the foundation for the future pairing of Harry and Snape…But if anyone wants to read EXACTLY what happened in this scene, then watch out for a 'spin-off-fic', titled: ON THE TILES it will be released after chapter four)

Let the story continue…

XXXxxxXXX

Harry was brought to a screaming climax as he drove deep into Hermione, his hands skilfully massaging Ginny. She was thrusting her pelvis into Harry's hand as she too growled in satisfaction. Her body was trembling beneath him. He collapsed on top of Hermione, while she cast the contraceptive spell and cleaning spells on her, Harry and her female lover. They all looked at each other and smiled, this broke into a large grin and then into lustful, husky, laughter that echoed around the room. After Harry had crawled off of Hermione, the two girls began to kiss, and lied down beside him on the blanket. Each had a relaxed leg draped over his own legs, and was at the moment nudging his throbbing member.

"Wow…Harry…Wow!" Was all Hermione could say as she stroked his chest from Harry's left side. He smiled and nodded in understanding. Ginny turned on her side and leaning on her elbow planted a warm kiss on Harry's temple, and swept his fringe out of his face.

"You have some talent Harry…it rivals even Draco Malfoy's skill…" She whispered and began to lick his ear. Harry smiled contentedly and wrapped his arms around both girls' torsos, pulling them up on top of his own body. Then it struck him._ …It rivals even Draco Malfoy's skill…_

"Have you done this with him before?" He asked an eyebrow arching up in surprise. Both girls giggled and nodded eagerly. He was so shocked that he didn't even notice Hermione rubbing his chest while Ginny patted Hermione's bottom. Earning a playful slap on Ginny's arm.

"Harry, he was the one that found out Ginny and I were together at the end of last year, and we offered to let him join us so he wouldn't tell. We don't mind now, he's had us a few times already." Hermione finished and stroked his cheek smiling, her eyes half closed as she gazed down at his face.

"Yeah Harry, don't worry, we were going to 'come out' this year, you know because it's Hermione's last. We would _love_ it if you were…lets say…also our 'guardian' you can join us anytime you want, and we can join you…Draco does it with us, he keeps our secret and he does the same for Pansy and Millicent, I think he might be the only guy at Hogwarts to get with two lesbian couples at the same time…you've got your work cut out for you…nothing like healthy competition…that is if you're okay with it?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and waited for his reply…she smirked at the surprised look on his face, and watched carefully as conflicting emotions thoughts swam through his mind.

Harry's thoughts… 

WOW! They've been doing Malfoy all this time? Competition? I thought there was something different about him…a complacent smile tugging at his lips, Pansy and Millicent on each arm, probably trying to keep him…Hermione was wild, Ginny was ecstasy, and both had been the best he'd ever had…it wouldn't be that bad, if I started fooling around with Hermione and Ginny…What about Ron? Well he is Ginny's brother and he'd be put out to find out that his sister was with the girl he loved…I could have them anytime I want? What about the rest of the Weasley's? OH, FORGET THEM! Remember Harry…_getting caught is so worth it…_

Back to normal… 

"If I get to have you anytime…" He said slowly looking into their eyes, and upon gaining a happy nodding of the head from both girls he continued, "You needn't have asked ladies…" He said and rolled Hermione onto her back, "Now Ginny continue what you were doing before I so rudely interrupted…I need to reassure the family that we're still alive…" He got up from the floor stretched stroked his relaxed penis and bent to pick up his glasses. "By the way? Did this idea of a competition come from you, or did Malfoy put you up to it?" He asked, still surprised by his lack of anger towards the strange relationship.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you and him that we decided to pitch a little competition. We'll tell you the rules later!" She finished then ducked down and began to give Hermione head.

"Nice arse Harry!" He heard Hermione whisper in between gasps, as Ginny remained latched onto her sensitive folds. He smiled.

"Thanks," He pulled his shirt over his head and smiled, he watched them for a moment and turned to the door. "You two enjoy yourselves!" He called behind him and left the bathroom. Once outside he jumped into the air and gave a healthy, 'WHOOP!' before landing on his feet again, he straightened himself out and left for the kitchen, he felt so alive, and he knew that this year was going to be the best…

A/N: Next chapter will be just a list of rules Harry receives from Hermione and Ginny…hope you enjoyed this chapter…

With love,

Hpobsession.

P.S. please review!


End file.
